


spoilage

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin and Joe enjoy a night in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, chocolate covered strawberries and wine

The lights were low in the West living room, most illumination being offered by way of the candles on the mantelpiece and the roaring fire in the hearth. Sparks flew as Joe stoked the coals, added another log for good measure before turning and padding back towards the couch where Caitlin was sitting. She hadn't taken her eyes off him as he'd been bending over the fire and she knew her cheeks must be flushed for reasons other than the heat of the room. Maybe he knew it too because he lifted one eyebrow as he grinned at her. 

"You're sure you're not cold?" His voice was laced with mirth and that settled it for Caitlin; he knew exactly the effect he was having on her. 

"Nope," she said, shaking her head as she reached out, curling her fingers around her wine glass and raising it to her lips. The red wine, one of her favourites, slipped easily down her throat and Joe's eyes darkened as he watched her swallow. She made a show of placing the glass back on the table, stretching as she leaned back, her shirt riding up and exposing a thin sliver of flesh to his gaze. His eyes locked onto it and she smiled to herself - well, turnabout was fair play and all that. 

Maybe he thought so too because one finger reached out to trace the exposed skin, making her shiver. "You did that on purpose," he accused and she said nothing, just shrugged. Pressing his lips together did nothing to hide their twitch from her as he reached over to the table, picking up the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries he'd left there moments earlier. "I'm not so sure you deserve these..." he teased, but he held out one to her anyway and she grinned as she leaned forwards and closed her lips around it. The sweetness of the chocolate combined with the cold tang of the strawberry made goosebumps break out along her skin. 

Then again, maybe that was the way he was looking at her. 

"You're spoiling me," she told him after a moment and his laugh was soft and low. 

"Baby, I ain't even started," he promised as he brought his lips to hers. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Caitlin smiled as he covered her body with his own, knowing that she could get used to this very easily indeed.


End file.
